Spongebob - Mr. Krabs's Bankruptcy
I'm sure everyone remembered the Spongebob episode "Safe Deposit Krabs" the episode when Mr. Krabs got himself locked in a safe deposit, unfortunately, Nickelodeon's website had a planned episode planned from 2003 to 2005, the episode in the website was titled "Mr. Krabs's Bankruptcy" which was suppose to be "Safe Deposit Krabs" which released later in 2013. From October 23rd 2003 to December 12th 2005, one of the writers of Nickeldeon accidentally released the episode, one month before it was planned to be released, the planned release was of October 30th 2003. It was a quiet afternoon in 2013, right after the removal of the supposed episode of spongebob, I was on Youtube and on Paint.net, drawing and listening to some Dubstep, Death Metal or Breakcore (don't ask why I'd listen to Breakcore). I suddenly got a message on Deviantart from one of my fans of my art named "RatchetRetro" who said this: "Nick's in some deep trouble, look at 2003 in October" I replied with "What's going on with nick?" that's when he hit me with a reply that was so chilling, my spine actually tingled: "Spongebob's new episode is different, might wanna check it out" Thanking my friend, I went onto the wayback machine and went on Nickeldeon.com, where I placed the timeline to 2003, October; I was in shock on what I saw, there, sitting on the front page was this message and download link: "NEW! Spongebob Episode Mp4 Download, Check It Out Here!" the link was off, the ad was from "adfly" which was a website shorter, I went to it and...My computer began to freak out, one of the worst viruses! The mouse froze, the screen glitched crazily and then it switched to BSOD. "Must be a shady link" I thought to myself. All of the sudden, I heard the mailbox went up and I got up and checked the mail; for some reason, I got a small package and a note, I checked the note and it said this: "To Whom Clicked the link, this is the episode in the disc format" – Mr. Lawrence (aka the voice of Plankton) I opened the package and checked the disc, when I noticed that it looked like a burned disc, I went to my backup computer and insert the disc, for about 2 hours of rewinding, I hit play and sat down, curious on the episode. The theme song played as normal, but as soon as the theme song ended, the seagulls didn't made the normal call, and instead of Stephen Hillenberg it was "Paul Tibbit" which made me raise a eyebrow; the screen slowly fade in with a blue titlecard saying "Mr. Krabs's Bankruptcy" it jumpcuts to outside of the Krusty Krab with Mr. Krabs playing with his money bowling; he said to himself and maybe the audience. "Nothing sooths me more then me stack of cash and some cash bowling" as he was about to do it again, spongebob burst through the door with a panicked expression; he said out-of-breath "M-Mr Krabs! Mr Krabs! You have a letter!" Mr krabs replied with "Boy, you need to stop scaring me audience" I rose another eyebrow, was he talking to us? My question was interupted when the screen snapped to black and Mr. Krabs Screaming, the camera positions to Mr. Krab's letter, it was from "The National Bank Of Bikini Bottom" it was saying on how he never payed a single dollar and was gonna remove the Krusty Krab and HIS Home for Tax Evasion. Mr. Krabs let out a sigh and went outside his office, he called out for Spongebob and Squidward; he then said out-of-the-blue "we're gonna have to shut down the Krusty Krab..forever" Spongebob Gasped, Squidward smiled. "is this true?!" Squidward said gleefully, Mr. Krabs Nodded as squidward danced for a second before laughing and running outside comedically, the bubbles came up and showed The Repo men taking EVERYTHING from the Krusty Krab & his home both at the same time before driving off in the distance. It cut to Mr. Krabs's face tearing up as he cried, out of character, Pearl sat down in the middle of the remains and patted Mr. Krabs's back as she said "It's gonna be alright, Mr. Krabs, Things Would get better, I'm sure of it.." Mr. Krabs Sniffles and sighs. It cuts to a montage of Mr. Krab's Depression Increasing Each week as melow and sad music plays. In the last frame, it shows Mr. Krabs sitting on a appartment bed, it then showed Mr. Krabs reaching into a cabinet nearby, he shuffles through stuff and then he ends up picking up a butcher knife, he puts the butcher knife close to himself, with one slice, you could hear a Crash noise and a scream from Mr. Krabs. The last frame was of Mr. Krab's only 1 dollar bill, now covered in cartoony blood as it slowly fades out and shows credits. I rarley had no reaction, but it was defiantly screwed up, so, I put the DVD back in the sleeve and place it somewhere safe and far away. About a few months later, I recieved a message from one of the writers of spongebob, Paul Tibbit who said: "The person in the beginning,is not me, I didn't make..the episode" Category:Lost Episodes Category:SpongeBob Category:Spongebob Category:".mp4" files Category:Computers and Internet Category:Goodpasta Category:Malware